


Dessert First

by LeviSqueaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human AU, Castiel's biting sarcasm, Dean's POV, Firefighter AU, Firefighter AU Square, Fluff, Making Out, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Shenanigans, Twincest, deanandcasbingo, implied m/m/m threesome, present fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: Dean is a firefighter in Lebanon and has a few choice encounters that lead him down a dizzying, confusing journey. Bakery God? Or Kindergarten Teacher? Whoever the hot guy with the blue eyes is, Dean wants him. A birthday present for the delightful MoonWindDancer who commented that she was taking an old fic as her birthday present. My  dearest, I apologize it's a week late but this is for you!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonWindDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWindDancer/gifts).



> Jimmy has a very short, roundabout joke that references pedophilia (indicating that it is very bad) it's not actually referencing any actual child abuse and is not condoning the act so I didn't feel the need to tag. But I wanted to give the warning in case anyone is extremely triggered or sensitive to the topic.

Dessert First

By LeviSqueaks

For MoonWindDancer

**Wednesday**

If there was one thing that Dean loved, it was sugar. So when a gorgeous man with black hair, an easy smile, and a box full of pastries walked into the firehouse on Wednesday morning, Dean was ecstatic. He gave the dark-haired man a dimpled smile as he approached him from around the counter. At 34, Dean was in his prime, and the man must have agreed with the assessment if the long, lingering gaze up and down Dean’s body was anything to go by. “Well then, I feel much safer by buttering you all up with pastries,” the man laughed as he offered the box to Dean. 

Dean flashed the man a smile and selected a bear claw that was positively laden with icing before holding his other hand out to shake Jimmy’s. “Well you can butter me up as much as you want. Thanks for bringing these, the guys will love them. I’m Dean by the way,” he offered as he let his own gaze wander just a bit. Damn, a man who looked like an angel _and_ baked? Be still his heart. 

The man winked at him and shook his hand—Dean must have imagined the electric jolt that shot down his spine at the feeling of that warm hand in his—and smiled. “It is absolutely a pleasure to meet you, Dean… I hope to see you around?” 

Dean smiled as a few of the other firefighters came down to descend on the pastries. “Count on it.” It wasn’t until after the man had left that Dean realized he hadn’t gotten his name. That was fine, though, Dean would figure it out, he was sure. Lebanon was a small town so it wouldn’t be that hard to find him. 

Wednesday had been an amazing day, even if Dean did have to climb a tree for Mrs. Amara to retrieve her cat, Lucifer, for the 12th time. 

~*~*~

**Thursday**

There were times when Dean really, really loved his job. Free pastries were always a bright spot, but absolutely nothing compared to the days when the schools planned field trips to the fire station. Being a small town with only two stations meant they got several field trips each year and Dean always asked to be on those shifts.

Especially for the kindergarteners.

It was 10:00 when the kids arrived and Dean was upstairs cleaning up after breakfast. Wiping down the last counter he made his way over to the pole and glanced down. He could hear the excited chatter of the kids as they stared at the big ladder truck and he grinned before looping a leg around the pole and sliding down to greet them. “Look out below!” he called as he checked for kids and then slid down the pole with the same glee that he always did, landing in front of a bunch of beaming, excited kids. Damn, he loved school days. “Hey there, guys,” he greeted the kids and accepted hugs from several of them. Once they were done squeezing him and had been let loose under the careful eyes of Benny and Ash, he turned to greet the teacher and came face to face with Bakery God. “Well… hello there!” 

The man, and holy god, he was gorgeous, was wrapped up in an oversized green sweater and dark pants. He smiled back at Dean, slightly more reserved than he had been the day before, and held out a hand to him. “Hello. Thank you for being so good with them.” 

Fuck, that voice. It was like chocolates and whiskey and really great sex wrapped in one. He was _not_ allowed to get an inappropriate boner in front of a bunch of kids just because he was hot for their teacher. “Absolutely, this is one of my favorite days each year. I love it when the kids come to visit,” he admitted with a smile before he felt someone tug at the back of his shirt. He turned to find a young girl standing there holding a stuffed dalmatian and he squatted to talk with her, getting introduced to Bones the stuffie, and eventually climbing up with her to sit in the driver’s seat and let her reverently touch the controls. 

Dean flicked the lights on so that all of the kids could see them and lost himself in the endless bundles of enthusiasm and energy, even getting himself into full gear so that the kids could see all of the different parts of the firefighter suit. It was nearly an hour, once Bobby came down with Blue, the dalmatian that worked with them that he got to sidle over to Tall, Dark, and Pretty. “So… are you stalking me? Or am I just lucky?” 

The teacher turned to stare at him, wide blue eyes blinking in confusion at the comment and making Dean feel suddenly incredibly awkward. Was it hot in here? “Pardon?” 

“Uh… nevermind, I’ll just… yeah,” he managed and quickly moved over to where Benny was talking with a few of the kids who weren’t dog fans. Man, that had… sunk faster than his battleship. He was sad to see the kids go, but kind of glad to get away from the awkwardness. 

He decidedly _didn’t_ brood about the awkward failure at flirting with the pretty teacher right up until they got an alarm from one of the shops down on Maple. The truck rolled down the street, sirens off but lights flashing as they pulled up to a bakery. The adrenaline that had fueled Dean’s mad dash into his suit and out the door diminished at the clearly not-on-fire building. Maybe it was something else, a burnt cake or something. He noted that the building was a new bakery, the sign above the store still a banner rather than something permanent. He clambered down from the truck and approached the building before faltering as Bakery God—tall, dark, and pretty—stood in front of him in all of his fantastic glory. _Fuck_. 

He was about to hang back and let someone else handle it but it wouldn’t do for a Winchester to back down just because of a little embarrassment, especially not on the job. _Nut up, Winchester… you got this_. 

He totally didn’t have it. 

He approached the man, feeling a little heat rising in his cheeks already and he nodded to the man before his breath caught in his throat at the wide, beaming smile he got. “Well, see? I told you my baked goods were a great idea. You came to rescue me and it hasn’t even been 24 hours. It’s a false alarm though, sorry. Someone tried to jimmy the lock on the back door and it set off the emergency exit alarm.”

Dean smiled back at the man, wondering privately whether the man just hadn’t wanted to flirt in front of the kids? “So uh… I think you’re definitely stalking me.” Fuck. No. Dammit, Winchester, why? That line fell flat less than four hours ago. 

The man only laughed in response before blue eyes slid up from Dean’s feet to his face in a perusing glide. It was like his blood rushed in time with the man’s gaze because Dean was definitely blushing once the man met his eyes again. “I would love to stalk you, you just name the time and place.” 

Well, fuck. That was not what Dean had expected. “Uh… how about tomorrow night? Seven?” He didn’t want to let the man have more time to decide it was a bad life plan. If he was going for it now, Dean was going to take advantage of it. 

“I’m looking forward to it, seven is perfect. My place, I’ll cook,” Bakery God replied as Benny declared the scene all clear. Dean quickly pulled his phone out and gave the man an expectant look as he opened his text messages. Bakery God rattled off his number and Dean sent a `it’s Dean` text in response. Bakery God’s back pocket dinged right as Benny yelled to Dean that they were heading out. 

Dean pocketed his phone and winked. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He ducked out before he could ruin it. 

Thursdays weren’t so bad after all. The rest of his shift was over quickly, taken up by paperwork before he escaped into the evening. He was ready to sleep like the dead but he needed more coffee and something edible for breakfast so he forced himself to the grocery on the way home. He was debating mac and cheese versus normal pasta and threw both boxes into his cart when the cart lurched to the side after being bumped. Looking up, Dean came face to face with Bakery God. Fuck, he really needed to get his name. Smiling easily and scooping up the box of velveeta shells and cheese that had missed the cart he eyed Bakery God. His hair was messier than it had been earlier and the sweater from the firehouse was back. “Well see… now this is just proof, twice in one day?” 

The man offered him a slight smile. “Hello, Dean. I apologize for hitting your cart.” The man was quieter and a little softer overall, it made Dean wonder if he hated being seen out in public. Maybe the cheerful flirty persona was only when he wasn’t in public and couldn’t be observed? Was he not out of the closet? “Well, it’s alright, I’m sure you can make it up to me tomorrow,” he teased. 

The man’s polite smile shifted into a confused look and he slowly nodded in agreement. Man… the hot and cold vibes were a little concerning. Was Bakery God just not into him at all and being polite? Then why would he flirt and agree to a date? Was he just super closeted? Well… honestly Dean was a little judgemental of that. It had taken him a while to come out but if he could do it? With all of the family history and stigma and shit? Surely BG could do it too. He really needed to learn this guy’s name. “So uh, I didn’t get your name earlier?” Smooth, Winchester.

The man’s creased forehead smoothed out and he nodded once. “My name is Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dean.” 

Okay, well, he said that but Dean still wasn’t very sure about the whole thing. He offered an easy smile, the ‘charmer’ smile as Sam called it, and nodded. “Uh yeah, you too, Cas. I’ll see you later?” He kind of hated that he sounded so hesitant when he offered that but the black-haired man only nodded in agreement and Dean escaped the aisle feeling incredibly awkward. He had no idea what to think about any of this. This was...what the hell was it? Was he just stringing Dean along? Did he not want the date but not know how to say no? He kept circling back to closeted but it still didn’t quite fit because Benny and the others had been around at the bakery too.

Dean ruminated on the hot and cold reactions until he got home and put his groceries away. Mac went on the stove and two burgers on the grill as he ran it around and around in his head. He finally sat down, exhaustion creeping in and lifted a bite of food to his mouth before dropping it to the bowl again and fishing out his phone. He had to know what was going on before he went insane. He opened the text from earlier and saw that Cas had responded with a glittery heart. `Hey Cas, I just wanted to check in. We’re still on for tomorrow? Because you keep getting hot and cold and you seemed like you had no idea what I was talking about at the store? Are we doing this or not?`

There was only a quick delay before a text came back `Absolutely, I’m sorry if I seemed off. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow!`

He wasn’t really sure that Cas was being honest. But he was willing to take the chance to find out. If it was weird, he could leave. That decided, he applied himself to his dinner. He was ready for bed. 

~*~*~

**Friday**

Friday had passed in a haze of paperwork, two calls (one that had an actual fire to put out) and washing the truck. Which meant that six o’clock rolled around and Dean was seriously contemplating asking for a raincheck. He didn’t want to miss out, but he wasn’t sure he could stand the awkward if Cas was cold today rather than hot. 

Well he was always hot. But warm and inviting and visibly interested. 

Still, he wanted to see the other man and maybe get to the bottom of his varied reactions and well, not having to cook his own dinner sounded very inviting. So with that in mind he dashed home to get ready. He had gotten himself an old bike and restored it which is what he typically used for his commutes in the warmer months. But when he really wanted to impress someone he went for Baby. Opening the door to his car and sliding into the leather seats was one of Dean’s absolute favorite sensory experiences. She was clean and mean and held a wealth of fantastic memories that made his hands wander fondly over her dash before turning her on. The motor roared to life and he made the short drive to Cas’ house.

When he was only a block away, he wondered suddenly if he should have brought something. It was harder with a guy than a girl where flowers would have been appropriate. He spotted a liquor store and pulled in, running in to grab a six pack of Stella which was bitch beer enough to go with something fancy and palatable enough to actually drink. 

Detour taken care of, he put the bottles on the floorboard of the passenger’s seat and made his way to Cas’ house. He pulled up and cut the engine, grabbing the six pack and making his way up the porch to knock. Showtime. If only he weren’t so tired! 

He heard approaching footsteps and the door opened to show Cas standing in tight black jeans that hugged thick thighs and an oversized blue sweater. His blue eyes widened at the sight of Dean on the porch and Dean felt his stomach drop at the obvious shock on the other man’s face. He was about to turn and walk away, unwilling to deal with the weirdness of it all when another Cas approached, the wide smile he had gotten earlier crossing his face. “Hi, Dean, come in. I think I should actually introduce myself? I’m Jimmy.” 

The whole damn thing made so much more sense. The warm burgundy sweater that Jimmy was wearing helped him suddenly clue into the clothing changes he had only barely noticed the night before. The way that Castiel seemed so confused at the grocery store. The hot and cold… fuck, it was like some weird alternative Katy Perry song. 

“Well, hell. This makes more sense,” he managed weakly as he stared at the two of them. Okay, well… now hot yummy dude was two hot yummy dudes but one of them was definitely more in the know than the other and it was a little awkward. “So… you’re Cas?” He motioned to the man with wilder hair that had opened the door, blue eyes still a little wide. He received a silent nod in confirmation. Mmmm strong and silent. “And you’re ‘not-Cas’ he said, the quotation marks highly indicated but not physically gestured. 

Not-Cas gave Dean a devastatingly handsome grin and that shit needed a permit. Wow. “I’m Jimmy, come on in,” he invited and Dean stepped inside after a quick nod and Cas stepping back from the doorway. 

At least they were both okay with him being there? “You cool with that, Cas?” Dean checked as he offered the six-pack to Jimmy who spirited it off to the kitchen. 

Dean met intense blue eyes and got a small quirk of lips in lieu of a smile. “Yes, Dean. I was not aware that Jimmy had invited you over but I am not… disappointed to see you here. It is nice to formally meet you. I’m sorry about his _sense of humor_. It has been a work in progress for decades.” 

Holy shit. Dean grinned widely at the indignant squawk from around the corner and he chuckled in response. “Well, it can’t be all that bad if he’s got you to keep him in check? I bet you get a lot of practice with the kiddos?” 

Castiel gave a considering hum of acknowledgement and motioned Dean to join him in the living room. Dean’s eyes wandered across the light greys, deep blues, and crisp whites that made up their decor. It looked like a magazine and Dean’s own apartment filled with overstuffed couches and mismatched furniture highlighted a distinct difference in their ideas of “decorating”. Hell, they even had actual frou frou art up. He had Star Wars posters. 

It could be fun, but Dean was going to have to see what else was lurking behind their winning looks, Jimmy’s flirting, and Cas’ sarcasm. The baked goods were definitely a bonus. Shit, Cas was talking.

“My brother has certainly helped me develop an overwhelming sense of patience that has a positive impact on my ability to tolerate mischievous five-year-olds. It is often the same. Although the benefits of our relationship certainly do not translate to work.” 

Jimmy snickered as he came back into the living room with three beers and a grin at Cas that screamed danger. “Yes well, that sort of activity shouldn’t happen with kids unless you want to be put on a very bad list.” 

_Wait. What?_

Dean stared at the two of them for a moment before the realization of what Jimmy was implying hit him like a fish. Oh. _OH._ “So you two are…?” 

Jimmy chuckled and he sat down next to Cas who looked a little pensive as if he were worried what Dean would think but wasn’t willing to show that. “Well, I wouldn’t have asked you here for a date and not warned you about my brother except that it wasn’t a good time to have that conversation around your coworkers,” Jimmy reasoned. 

That did make sense but Dean took a long swig of his beer to give himself time to formulate a reply to it. Jimmy had definitely set it up and had apparently meant for Dean to realize the invitation was for both twins but… “Yeah? So I’m not… opposed to figuring something out but Cas? You don’t seem like you’ve been consulted in this. Is this uh… something you’re into as well?” Wow that shit was awkward to talk about. Porn made this shit look way easier than real life. Well about a lot of things, come to think of it. 

Castiel chuckled at that, and he nodded as he eyed Dean. The predatory gleam that suddenly appeared in those bright blue eyes had something primal tightening in Dean’s gut and he watched as Castiel stood, crossing the living room to Dean’s chair and leaning over to kiss him deeply. 

It wasn’t like the heavens began singing hallelujah when their lips met but Castiel was exceedingly gorgeous and smelled intoxicating and Dean fumbled his beer to the side table so he could loop an arm around Cas’s neck to drag the man down in his lap to deepen the kiss. It had been hard and demanding but when Castiel settled himself down, trapping Dean in the chair, it got infinitely hotter. Cas kissed with his whole mouth, teeth nipping, lips tugging, tongue teasing as hands ran up to grip Dean’s hair firmly. 

Jimmy swore behind them as Dean arched up into the grip and reached to grab Castiel’s ass as Jimmy got up and moved to crowd in on the arm of the chair. The couch would have been better but suddenly Dean was getting tugged away from Castiel so that Jimmy could eagerly kiss him next. Castiel’s lips sank lower and teased wetly down his neck from his ear before his shirt was tugged firmly to the side so Cas could sink his teeth into the meat of Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean cried out against Jimmy’s lips and the three broke from each other as Dean stared up into the identical smoldering gazes. Dean grabbed at his beer and took another swig before dragging Castiel’s legs more firmly around his hips and standing while holding the other man in his arms. Jimmy gave a low whistle of appreciation at the feat and looked him up and down. “You know, I’ve bought a few hot fireman calendars… I never expected to get one in my bed,” he managed huskily getting a laugh from Dean. 

Castiel seemed very content in Dean’s arms and he leaned forward to kiss Dean deeply again. He apparently wasn’t in a joking mood however. “Bed. Now.” The demand was delivered firmly and with zero indication that argument would be appreciated. 

Jimmy laughed but quickly darted to the kitchen to turn off the oven and then motioned Dean to follow him as he disappeared up the stairs. Dean’s dick was certainly eager enough to have dessert first but he was a little thrown by everything that night. He faltered and put Castiel down, his hesitancy obvious on his face. 

Castiel chuckled and leaned in to kiss him as he reached down to link his hands with Dean’s. "I've been thinking about you sliding down my pole since I watched you demonstrate your skills at the station, Dean. Dinner will wait.” 

It did. 

FIN.


End file.
